warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mercatura Confederacy
There are a few issues with the article. The first is that all Exodite worlds were colonized in the far, far galactic east at the edge of Ultima Segmentum. Second, your was founded at the heart of the Eldar Empire at it's height, and any empire near their territory would have been destroyed by them. Finally, if your empier was founded in M15, then by the time the Fall of the Eldar occurred, any psykers in your species would have been killed by the creation of the Eye of Terror. If not, then they would have been wiped out during the Great Crusade. For starters, I would move them to the Eastern Fringe or the galactic northwest. Second, I would explain how they survived the Great Crusade. Finally, since they merged with the Eldar, I would explain why the Eldar didn't just kill the human colonists. Other than that, your dping a good job. Vivaporius 03:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure where you got the fact about them all being in the east. I have a feeling that that is not entirely true, as Biel Tann is known for their relations with Exodite worlds, and it is located in the Segmentum Tempestus if I am not mistaken. However it is true that the Exodites sought ot put as much distance between them and the Falling Eldar Empire, so it is very likely that a large portion of them would settle in the Ultima Segmentum. Regardless, if these are Ezodites than it would be nearly impossible for them to be near the Eye of Terror. The chance of finding Exodite worlds anywhere in the Segmentum Obscurus is practically 0%. Supahbadmarine 03:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll do some editing when ive got time, thanks Hallen979 19:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was using an IPhone, and forgot to add all the details. The Exodite worlds are located mainly along the galaxy's underbelly, and to the galactic south, southeast, southwest, and far east. Vivaporius 19:09, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I finally got around to editing the thing YAY! Hallen979 23:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Well well well! Glad to see that your expanding the Crimson Marauders. I few things I would like to point out. #A colony ship is usually pretty big, carrying thousands of people and the means to sustain them. So it would be unlikely that so many would be powerful psychers. And rivaling the Eldar (centuries of practive) is difficult as well. May'be their could have been soldiers on the ship and numerous people with psychic potential. #Then with the human/eldar alliance, eldar are pretty full of themselves and would feel the need to ally themselves with stranded humans, a cease-fire might be a better word. #A small war like that could not (i think) start many warpstorms. Perhaps a freak storm appeared from nowhere is more plausible. #Now I dont think the Imperium would just trade plans for Power Armor, etc. They ain't that generous. Technology could be brought up to date with the rest of the Imperium over time. Then at time they rebelled, the CM could begin raiding mechanicus facilities and Tech-Marines could study technology at will. #I doubt the Imperium would be so kind to Abhumans in later years. You know being xenophobes and all. They could blame the difference in genetics to complete isolation. That may also lead to only minimal Imperial colonization #What happened to those you are completely human and completely eldar? They all couldn't have just dissapeared. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Handled the property, constuction, and infoboxs for you. Vivaporius 23:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, how do you add a picture to a infobox? 21:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) that was me Hallen979 21:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I've added the image for you. Here's how you do it. First, you copy the name of the image you want to use. Second, you open the infobox, and go to the Image box. First you type "File:", then without spacing, paste the name of the picture. After that, all you to do save, and there you go. You edit the size of the image by typing the number of pixels in the box right below the image name box. Hope this helps. Vivaporius 21:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Still dont think that so many ordinary colonists would be psykers, let alone powerful psykers, let alone pskers that can even hope to compare to the Eldar. Mind you the humans would have a tough time fight eldar along, but daemons so they may fortify the crashed ship or whatever. And these are also Exodites, they ride dinosaurs with laser cannons. I kid thee not. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Blackdamp (talk) 21:39, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Nice Article, but If I remember Correctly, Humans and Eldar are not capable of having Children together since they are so Vastly Different, and Well to most Eldar, any in their race who did have Sexual Relations with a Human, would likely be seen in the same way a Human would see another human who has sexual relations with a lesser animal. I could be using Outdated Information. But still this is a well Written Article. I know that Eldar-Human halfbreeds only existed in pretty old fluff but has it ever been outright stated the two cannot interbreed?T42 (talk) 16:54, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Did they now? I'd like to have some source for it, otherwise this will go. --Remos talk 19:56, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Again this is old fluff and this example in of itself is so NCF now that its crazy, but I am also pretty sure theres another likely more modern reference to a Priate Princess who was STRONGLY implied to be half Eldar. Damn if I can find it yet. Here is my first example, Illiyan Nastase I'll try and find the Priate Princess. T42 (talk) 21:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Well well, how have I missed such freaky fluff before..? No matter, that obviously is of those parts of RT-era which is considered as NCF. --Remos talk 21:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Xenobiology (which, while not the best source, is really one of the few available) quells any idea that it is possible that a Human/Eldar hybrid is possible due to the genetic structure of the Eldar, including their DNA structure (they have twenty DNA nucleotide bases instead of our four and have a quintuple helix) and how they physically produce (the Eldar Male must over the course of almost a century repeatedly "donate genetic material" to the female). --Imposter101 (talk) 21:54, May 20, 2015 (UTC)